


Defining Change

by alafaye



Series: Different Doors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus never went to Hogwarts; at a young age, he was placed as a servant in the Black household where he becomes a favorite of Sirius. Mistress Black, however, has other plans for Sirius and places between them the duties of Sirius as a lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 holiday fest at the livejournal/insanejournal/dreamwidth community snapelyholidays.

Severus woke up warm and tucked into an embrace. As his eyes focused, he realized he was being stared at. He flushed a little and edged out of the arms encircling him. "Sir."

"Oh, don't be like that," Master Sirius said. "Last night it was my name you were moaning."

Severus coughed to hide his sudden embarassment and picked up his shirt from the floor. He ignored Master Sirius' expression and finished dressing. "What would Sir like for breakfast?"

"No morning kiss?" Master Sirius was pouting, eyes begging. Severus sighed and bent to give only a quick kiss, but was pulled down for a deeper kiss. "Mm. Now that is a good morning." Master Sirius was smiling and his hand was rubbing Severus' back. "Stay? I know exactly what I want for breakfast."

Severus tried to back away, but it was futile. He wanted it as much as Master Sirius did. He was flipped onto his back and his trousers removed. (He had been unable to find his pants.) Master Sirius licked the tip of Severus' thick erection and then swallowed it whole, his tongue gliding along the underside just the way Severus liked it. He moaned and clenched his hands in the sheets. Master Sirius began to bobbed his head, sucking and teasing and Severus moaned.

Being on time for work quickly left Severus' mind.

~~~

"Snape? In here. Now."

Severus swallowed hard and entered the parlour. Mistress Walburga was sitting primly in her usual chair--a high back wing chair near the fire--with a pinched expression on her face. "Ma'am?"

She stared at him for several, long minutes, taking him in. He squirmed, imagining she could see where Master Sirius' love bites adorned his body. "I have allowed my boy, Sirius, to indulge himself with you as that is tradition," she said finally. Her voice was quiet yet chilling. The words told Severus everything he needed to know about why he had been called in. "However, it seems as though he choosing to shirk his responsibilities to family. You do know that he is meant to marry a pureblood witch? You are neither pureblood nor a witch, Severus Snape. Do you understand?"

He did. He hung his head to hide his flaming cheeks. "I do. Would you have me begin to pressure him?"

"I will do that," she said. "Your only role here is to serve this family. If he calls for you, tell him you are unavailable. Is that clear?"

"And if he inquires what I am busy with?" Severus asked. He was no good at lying to Master Sirius.

"You will be seeing to it that his robes are cleaned and pressed for the dinners and balls I will be throwing," she said. "I have every intention to introduce him to the finest women of our society. He needs to be ready."

Severus nodded. "Very well."

She was silent again for only a moment. "Go, Snape. I do not want to have to speak to you again concerning this."

He bowed and left the room. He was soon in the kitchen--the servants' safe haven during the day when there were no plans for company--and wondering how he was going to get on with Master Sirius now. He had to obey Mistress Walburga--she was the whole reason he had continued to live in the wizarding world and he didn't know how to survive in the Muggle world. If he was dismissed from the house, he would have nowhere to go. No one would hire him, not if she dismissed him.

With a resolve he wished to be steel, he went to collect the first of the robes he would begin to press.

~~~

_Two Months Later_

"I hope he chooses a bride soon," Cook said as she removed another tray from the oven. It was filled with little snacks that Severus' arms ached just seeing--he would be carrying the tray that night. "Of course we will be planning a wedding, then, but at least these endless balls will be done."

"It is up to Master Sirius," he reminded her. "There have been several respectable witches attending he could have chosen."

"And we both know why he hasn't," Cook said with a glare.

Severus looked up. "Sorry?"

She clucked her tongue and waved a chocolate laden spoon at him. "You and I both know what he wants is to marry you and sod tradition."

He chuckled under his breath. "Master Sirius knows his duty, I'm sure of that. He will find his bride soon."

"His mother will sooner tire of introducing witches," she warned.

"And you are delusional," Severus said. He folded over the last of the vegetable and pastry treats and wiped his hand on a towel. "I have to see that his robes are set for tonight."

"Mind yourself, Severus," she said. "He may just take you off in the middle of the night and you won't be needing those robes to be clean." Her laugh followed him up the servant's back passage and he shook his head.

He knocked on the door to Master Sirius' room and smiled to himself when there was no answer. He had been very successful in avoiding his former...bed partner and he was glad of that. The robes were exactly where he'd placed them the night before except for a few wrinkles. With a sigh, he began to straighten them out. Although these last weeks had been difficult, the tasks he did reminded him why he was avoiding Master Sirius.

"Ah, there you are."

Severus froze. Luck, it seemed, had turned on him. "Sir."

"Now, now," Master Sirius admonished. He cast two charms, one each for locking the doors. "Don't rush off. You and I have some talking to do."

Severus focused on brushing down the soft fabric. It didn't need it, but it was a good distraction. Master Sirius walked closer, smelling of the bath oils he preferred. "Where have you been?" he asked. His put his hands on Severus' arms and kissed Severus' neck.

"Doing my chores," Severus replied. "As I was told to do."

"What chores?" Master Sirius asked. "Oh, you mean making sure I'm fit to meet with some eligible witches." His hands had tightened on Severus' arms and his voice was nothing short of disapproval.

"I was doing as the head of the house ordered me," Severus replied. _What else was I to do?_

"I am almost of majority and will soon be the head," Master Sirius replied.

"Your mother holds my appointment in this house," Severus returned. "It is she I serve."

Master Sirius spun him and forced him against the wall. "You are mine, Severus. I am the head of the family."

Severus gulped. "Sir--"

"Sirius," he said. Begged. His eyes were soft and entreating. "Sirius. I'm your lover, remember?"

Severus looked away. "I am a servant and a half blood and male."

"Ah, is that what she said?" Master Sirius shook his head and turned Severus so they were eye to eye again. "Stop hiding from me."

"Sir, I--"

"Talk to me. Tell me what is going on inside that thick skull of yours."

"I am only a servant. Not a lord or anything. And certainly not a full blood--we don't match."

"Is that all you care about? Our stations?"

"I...Sir..."

"What?"

Severus took a deep breath. "If...if I were not a servant and you were not under your mother's rule..."

Master Sirius was smiling. "You do want me."

Severus flushed and looked away. "Promise not to use it against me."

"Oh, I never would." Master Sirius folded him into his arms. "Severus, I have waited so long to hear that from you."

"We can't." Severus was firm on that.

"Stop that."

Severus forced Master Sirius away from him. "No. I have nowhere to go, Sir. I don't. I have only been trained to be a servant here and if your mother finds us out, I would be dismissed without hope for another appointment elsewhere. And since I have no training, I would be unable to work elsewhere."

Master Sirius was silent, thoughtful. "Very well, Severus. If that is how you feel--"

"It isn't." Severus wanted to make sure that Master Sirius understood that. He dared to be close enough to feel the other's body heat. "I would love nothing more than to not listen to my better judgement and agree to what you are asking. But there are rules and they are not in my favour. Think, please. What would you do if I was dismissed?" He held up his hand. "Your mother stills holds the vaults and the deed to the house and all else you will receive when you do become of majority. If you persue this, us..."

Master Sirius nodded sadly. "I understand, Severus." He cupped Severus' cheek and kissed him. "I do want you to know that I love you."

Severus did not let his tears fall. He stepped away and bowed low.

~~~

Severus woke up with a startle and stared up in Master Sirius' face. "Sir?"

"Hush, I don't have time to explain, but we're leaving," Master Sirius said. "Hurry."

"We--"

"Don't say we can't because we can and we are." Master Sirius' face was hard. "You need to trust me."

There was stillness between them as Severus thought about what exactly was going on. In the end, he decided he needed to know only one thing. "Do we have a secure place to go? One that is not an alley or an inn?"

Master Sirius was surprised. "Yes."

Severus nodded and began to gather his few belongings--clothes and a few books he had used his savings on. He was fully dressed in no time. "Ready, sir."

Master Sirius smiled and grabbed his hand. He put his finger to his lips and together they snuck out. Streets away, Master Sirius pulled him close and they were Apparating. Although they had left the cold London streets, it was warm where they ended up and brightly lit.

"You made it!"

Severus jumped and looked for the source of the yell. He was face to face with a bespeckled, black haired man who was looking at him. "Er, not much to look at, is he?"

Master Sirius cast a stinging hex and the other man yelped. "Sorry!"

"Severus, this is James Potter," Master Sirius said. "One of my dearest friends."

"And the one giving you sanctuary," Mr. Potter said. He held out his hand. "Sorry about my comment. Any lover of Sirius' is welcome here."

Severus flushed and shook the hand. "Pleasure, sir."

Mr. Potter frowned at him. "Right. Mum and Dad are okay with you both staying here. I cleared out the attic and they tidied it up. Go on up. We'll see you at breakfast."

Master Sirius thanked him and they went up. Severus held his tongue until they were in the attic. "What's going on?"

"Right, this may get a little confusing, but please, just trust me, okay?" Master Sirius begged. "Tonight, there was a man at the ball. I've heard about him--he's not good news. He wants to bring back all the old laws and Pureblood supremacy. Mum invited him, hoping he might persuade me to choose a nice, respectable witch." He shuddered. "That man...Severus, there's something wrong about him. And then he casually mentioned that my mum had said I was so excited to join him."

Master Sirius shook his head. "I never could. You...there is no reason why you and I can't ever be friends or lovers just because I'm a pureblood and you're not. No reason. And when I realized that this was all part of mum's plans--get me married, produce more purebloods and join up some crazy crusade? I couldn't do it."

He stood and began to pace. "It's not like I'm any better than you because my blood is better. And there are a lot of muggle borns in Hogwarts who are very powerful."

"Sir, what does that have to do with us being here?"

"I couldn't do it, Severus. I couldn't marry a pureblood witch or join such a madman. I couldn't. I owled James tonight and asked him if his parents would be okay with taking us in."

"Us?"

Master Sirius swallowed and looked at Severus with warm eyes. "Of course. I wasn't going to leave you there. I don't know how we're going to get on, but we will. I'm going to owl our headmaster, Dumbledore, tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be able to help. Maybe offer you some private tutoring? You do know more than most of the second years; it might work out."

"What about Mr. Potter's parents? Don't they think it's odd that you've brought your servant with you?"

Master Sirius firmly shook his head. "Not my servant. I may have fudged the truth, but they were sympathetic when I told them."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you...are…my fiancé."

"What?!"

Master Sirius squared his shoulders. "My fiancé. I couldn't leave you behind, Severus, not after this afternoon."

"So we went from not having a relationship to being affianced."

"No. We were in a relationship. I decided we were getting married without telling you."

Severus paused and took a deep breath. "And will we?"

"What?"

"Get married."

"I hope so one day. It doesn't have to be any time soon or even in the next few years. But some day?"

Severus frowned. "You want to marry a half blood?"

"I never held to my family's ideas that purebloods should only marry purebloods. I love you, Severus, and would love to marry you."

Severus thought it over. "One day? So I have time to think about it?"

Master Sirius frowned, but nodded. "Yes. Of course."

"All right then. I'll play along."

Master Sirius half smiled and pulled Severus close. "Play along? I was hoping you would do more than that."

"I could be persuaded."

~~~

_Three Years Later_

Severus was nervous as he ascended the steps into the headmaster's office. He had never thought he would come this far. When he had run away with Sirius that night, he had only thought that he would soon be on the streets without any hope for his future.

"Severus, come in."

Severus did as he was bid and entered. As he walked in, he was grateful to have been wrong. Although it had not been smooth and certainly not quiet since war had broken out, it had been more than he could have hoped to have. He smiled at the headmaster. "Sir."

"I am pleased with your progress," Headmaster Dumbledore said. He was smiling and looked well pleased. Almost too pleased. "You have come far in so short a time. Sirius had told me you did study what you could in your private time, but I had not anticipated anything much when you were first brought here. Yet, you have done well and gone well beyond what anyone would expect."

He pushed forward an envelope. "I am pleased to present you with your N.E.W.T. scores. Congratulations, my boy."

Hands shaking, Severus opened the envelope and nearly fainted. He had passed every subject and done far better than he'd expected. He felt the warm glow of pride when he took in his score on Potions. "Thank you, sir."

Headmaster dipped his head. "You are free to go, Severus. Though I do hope to see you soon." His wink was friendly, but Severus knew what it meant. His scores and abilities would be useful in the war, especially if he was to join Sirius in the Order.

He was thoughtful as he left the school grounds. He should have been mailed his results--as Sirius and James both were--but he suspected that Headmaster Dumbledore had intercepted the delivery for a specific reason. Ever since he had begun his extensive and gruelling schooling, he had displayed amazing talents and awed his tutors. Though it was expected to take him four years to finish the tutorship, he had finished early and well above what most students mastered in their time in the school. Dumbledore, he knew, had had his eye on him from the start.

Severus had expected to pay a price for what he had been given and it seemed that Dumbledore had one price in mind. The only question was whether Severus was willing to pay it.

~~~

"I'm home!" He called when he returned to the small house he shared with Sirius and the Potters.

James stuck his head out of the kitchen. "He stepped out. Said he had to get something."

"If he's indulging his love of sweets again, I will kill him," Severus mumbled. He hung his cloak on the rack in the hall and went into the kitchen.

"Did you pass?" Lily asked, pouncing on him immediately.

Severus waved the envelope. "Brilliantly."

She beamed and kissed his cheek. "Did you hear that James? You can't pick on him any more."

James sighed, but his eyes were smiling. "I figured."

Severus shook his head and it was then they heard the front door close. He left to greet his lover. "Hello."

Sirius was beaming, flushed from the cooling weather. They shared a kiss. "You passed?" Severus nodded and Sirius bounced on his toes. "Brilliant. Come on. I want to give you something."

"Remember the silencing charms this time!" James yelled. "Ow! Lily--what was that for?"

Severus wondered whether James was right, but didn't mind. He did feel like celebrating a bit, after all. Sirius, though, pulled him past their shared room to the door that led to the roof. "I would have grabbed a sweater had you told me we were coming up here."

"We won't be long," Sirius promised. "I just want some privacy for this part. Before tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Never mind that." Sirius balanced himself as he got down on one knee and opened a box. "Severus Snape, will you marry me?"

Severus' mouth dropped open. He had always remembered what Sirius had said, but he didn't think it would ever happen. He had imagined this moment, of course, but... He grinned. "Yes."

Sirius whooped and stood up, grabbing Severus into a tight embrace and they tumbled into the hallway. They landed hard. "Great job, Sirius. Kill him as soon as you've proposed."

Severus looked up at a grinning Remus. "You knew?"

"Everyone knew," Remus said. "We wondered how you didn't figure it out."

Severus flushed and looked at Sirius, who shrugged. "What can I say? I have wanted to marry you ever since my mum started shoving every blasted pureblood witch in my face."

Severus shook his head and kissed his fiancé. "How about we celebrate?"

"I like that idea."

"And then we can discuss that new potion I've been thinking about."

"Which?"

"The one where I might be able to carry your children."

"Er..."

"Silencing charm!" James yelled again.

"Shut it you!" Lily yelled.


End file.
